


Clothes of sinners

by RenTDankworth



Series: that kin(k)d of you [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Corsetry, Crossdressing Kink, Español | Spanish, Fetish Clothing, Ficlet, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Stockings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: Ambos se hunden entre el pecado que el ajustado corsé y las medias altas son capaces de evocar.





	Clothes of sinners

El suave toque de la delicada tela sobre sus piernas le hace enloquecer al punto en el que los jadeos y largas bocanadas de aire son prácticamente incontrolables.

(Es asombroso, tan asombroso. Tan genial, tan _jodidamente_ genial. Tan gratificante y placentero).

.

Y sus ojos se oscurecen entre la creciente libido y la necesidad de más — _más, más...por favor...—_. Su mente se cierne en la vorágine de necesidades básicas y vulgares que, de seguir así, enloquecerá pronto.

(La tela es suave, tan suave que parece derretirse ante su rudo toque).

.

—Te queda bien… —la ronca y suave voz del azabache invade sus sentidos a punto de desaparecer en lo profundo de su estúpida mente—, ya sabes. Creo que te sienta bien usar corsés y largas medias de colegiala —murmura desde el fondo de su garganta.

Y Shintarō parece derretirse al escuchar tales palabras cerca de sus sensibles oídos que son mordidos ligeramente por Takao.

.

El beso que se dedican es lento, tortuoso.

Takao recorre toda la cavidad bucal del más alto con su lengua; pasa cuidadosamente por cada recoveco, masajea con cuidado el paladar ajeno y succiona los labios con sabor a manzana de Midorima cuando es necesario. Shintarō solo responde con pequeñas quejas que mueren a los pocos segundos, con jadeos y mordidas sobre la suave carne de una zona tan sensible como los labios. Y los dos pelean con sus lenguas para obtener el control del beso.

Pero Kazunari es un zorro. Tan tramposo como puede ser, ajusta lo más que les posible el corsé morado que viste Midorima; su meta es el restringir la respiración del contrario lo suficiente para que Shintarō se rinda. Y al terminar, baja sus inquietas manos hasta las medias de lycra negra y cuela un par de dedos de su mano izquierda dentro de una de esas prendas para hacer círculos sobre la ardiente y pálida piel ajena.

_«No hagas esto con nadie, no dejes que nadie te vea así, no le digas a nadie que estamos enfermos de un amor tan absurdo e idiota»._

Para cuando ambos se separan, tienen la respiración alterada. Las bocanadas de aire son audibles, y los dos tienen los labios rojos e hinchados.

Takao sonríe con sorna, apreciando el resultado de su obra maestra. Observa la forma en la que Midorima tarda más tiempo en normalizar su respiración, e intenta no morir en ese momento al notar la delineada figura que la ajustada prenda le da al mayor.

 _«Se ve tan bien. Joder, quiero follarlo hasta que se desmaye...»_ , piensa Kazunari.

.

—Shin-chan… —susurra roncamente el menor, mientras sostiene el rostro de Midorima entre sus manos y masajea con sus dedos la parte trasera de sus orejas—, quiero destrozarte aquí, y ahora. Y que todos en este edificio escuchen tus bonitos gemidos.

Midorima, absorto en su confundida mente apenas si asiente. Sus ojos están perdidos en alguna parte del infinito junto a su racionalidad.

Ambos vuelven a besarse con deseo y desesperación, a derretirse entre la cálida boca ajena, y a hundirse entre el pecado que el corsé y las medias largas son capaces de evocar.


End file.
